


Catch him, when he falls

by icylook



Series: Green and Blue and Gold (TSSW) [1]
Category: The Soul Stone War - Morgan Vane
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Not Book 1 Compliant, Soulmates, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icylook/pseuds/icylook
Summary: “You’re looking much better.” She whispers into his skin and Valerian could swear he hears teeth grinding behind him.
Relationships: Morkai/MC/Straasa
Series: Green and Blue and Gold (TSSW) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Catch him, when he falls

**Author's Note:**

> I feel Daelynn is great and loyal friend. At least she's one to Valerian :D

“Are you sure it’s necessary?” Valerian glances up at Daelynn, face nearly squished by her ample chest. 

She grins at him. “Of course! I told you skin to skin contact is the best for healing your magic’s core. And as you didn’t want to get naked, we have to get this close for it to work.”

Valerian sighs and gets comfortable in the embrace. They’re sitting under a tree, a spot that’s some distance from their camp. Daelynn chose it saying it’s crucial they wouldn’t be interrupted by nosy redhead’s or other overprotective people, until she’s satisfied. Valerian’s magic core has to be properly nudged to replenish his mana faster. He agreed, because he couldn’t really afford being without his main skill and he trusted Daelynn when it came to magic. She’s more knowledgeable and definitely an older user of power and contrary to popular belief, she can be serious when the situation calls for it.

“Now shush and focus on the feeling of my essence,” she murmurs and her voice washes over him. With an ear on her chest he hears every deeper breath she takes, as well as the vibration of her voice and he nuzzles the soft skin under his cheek. She giggles and pets his hair, twirling few white strands. 

“Getting comfortable?” Daelynn teases and Valerian huffs with a smile, squirming until he’s plastered to her front, legs curled as he leans on her, seated between her spread thighs. 

“Very.” He inhales, the sweet scent of her soothing as he gets the feel of her aura, squeezing his eyes shut and slowing down his breathing. Daelynn gently runs down her other hand over his back, silent, as she lets him find the right time to latch on a subtle thread of her magic and tune himself with it. It’s a lot like meditation he practiced with her the first time she was helping him with fortifying his mind against Manerkol and they’ve done similar exercises as often as they could after.

He doesn’t even get frustrated when nothing happens for first minutes, letting himself to fall even deeper into it, trusting Daelynn to have his back. He floats without a thought, body going pliant in her embrace and it’s _right there_ and he starts to feel a soft tickle of something. A fresh and warm feeling, simmering just under his skin and he opens himself to it, allowing it to fill him and spread in every corner of his being. Valerian sighs when the warmth makes his fingertips and toes tingle, pleasant shiver running down his spine and he curls his hand on the fabric of Daelynn’s shirt, nose brushing the soft skin of her cleavage. She doesn’t say anything, but her embrace tightens and a new wave of raw energy makes him gasp, wrapping him in a smooth sensation of _“tender”_ and _“willing”_. He takes what he gets, absorbing it easily and he doesn’t know how long it has been, before he hears Daelynn speaking to someone, her hand rubbing at his scalp. Making him melt further and blink, when a gruff voice washes over his muted senses. 

He stirs and Daelynn lets him go, but before he has the chance to glance at the man standing near them, she holds his chin, peering into his eyes with serious look. Valerian stares back at stormy grey gaze, until smile splits Daelynn’s face and she cups his jaw, lips brushing his forehead. 

“You’re looking much better.” She whispers into his skin and Valerian could swear he hears teeth grinding behind him. 

“Thanks Dae, I _feel_ better already.” He pushes to stand, legs a bit wobbly after sitting for so long and Daelynn lets him lean on her, shit eating grin on her lips as she glances at Morkai. She pats at his clothes to clean him from any dirt, but he’s sure it’s to aggravate Morkai further, as her touch lingers on purpose.

“You’re welcome to use my boobs as a pillow anytime. I enjoyed having you there, sweet thing.” She winks and Valerian snorts, turning to the man, only to find him glaring at them with otherwise neutral expression, arms crossed at his chest.

“If you’re quite done, Straasa says dinner’s ready.” He tilts his chin up, briefly looking Valerian up and down and twists on his heel stomping away, shoulders stiff.

Valerian watches him go with a frown, before Daelynn tugs at his arm. “Come on, grumpy is in a mood, so we better hurry before he eats our share as well.” She stretches, her spine curving, the fabric on her chest stretching over her bosom so much, Valerian’s surprised it doesn’t burst. 

“I’m so hungry~” She whines and Valerian makes haste, mindful of any roots and traitorous rocks under his feet, when she drags him after her.

They’re just in time to have their bowls handed to them and Valerian sits next to Straasa, bumping their knees. Straasa smiles at him, quickly checking over his face and asking about his _“magical session”_ , concern filling his eyes. Valerian answers in between bites, careful not to talk with mouth full, glancing at Morkai sitting opposite to them. He doesn’t say anything, eyes on his own meal. He seems to be deep in thought, not really paying attention to what he’s eating at the moment.

When everyone is finished with their food, Daelynn collects their dishes and with a spring to her step goes to wash them in a nearby stream, chatting with Eledwen. Valerian notices Morkai scowling at her back before he stands up without a look at him or Straasa, vanishing into their tent and emerging with bathing supplies. He watches him go further behind bushes and in another direction than women went and stretches with his arms over his head, a yawn escaping him and he smiles at Straasa’s chuckle. He nuzzles into the hand that cups his cheek, eyes half lidded looking up at tender blue eyes. 

“You don’t look so ashen anymore,” a thumb rubs delicate skin under his eye. “I guess Daelynn’s method worked.”

“Mmm yes,” he shuffles closer to Straasa, his side aligned with the man and Straasa’s arm easily wraps around his shoulders. 

“I should be good by tomorrow, not so useless anymore.” Valerian taps at his chest before his lips start to trace the skin of Straasa’s throat, and he hears the hitch in his breath. Straasa’s hand curls under his jaw when Valerian nips at the side of his neck, Valerian’s palm sneaking up on his thigh, squeezing the firm muscle. 

“You’re not useless when you’re healing, Leri.” He says gently, a bit of purr to his voice when Valerian’s fingers rub at a spot _so_ close to his crotch. Valerian leans back and plants a quick kiss at the corner of his mouth, before he slips away from his hold and reluctantly Straasa lets him go. 

“You’ve got the first watch, yes?” Straasa nods and stands up as well, hands fidgeting a bit, like he wants to reach for Valerian, but Eledwen’s gruff voice coming closer stops him from doing it. Valerian smirks lightly, knowing how Straasa prefers to avoid giving ammunition to Daelynn and her teasing. He’s similar to Morkai with this, but the redhead is even more closed off when it comes to affection, in public at least. Valerian doesn’t mind, not really, not when he knows Morkai will give him, _them_ , lots of attention behind closed doors. Or a closed tent flap. Besides, he has Straasa to bug whenever he feels in a need for a hug or kiss. Or if he needs one big, squishy hug, then there’s Daelynn. He thinks she gives the best hugs.

Valerian narrows his eyes thinking about Morkai. 

He seems to be in a foul mood and Valerian’s not entirely sure what happened. But Straasa doesn’t look worried and he decides to ignore it as well. He’ll get over it, whatever it is or if not, Valerian will poke it out of him, somehow. Risking losing a limb or so, but he’s stubborn as the redhead if he wants to.

He freshens up at the spot the women were washing the dishes, not a glimpse of Morkai - he must have gone further down the stream. Valerian ties his hair in a messy bun, white strands already escaping it, but he focuses on the quick bath in cold water and holding in any shrieks, when he feels his bits are close to falling off. He can’t use his magic to warm up the water like he usually does, as he has to conserve what little energy is there and avoid straining his magic muscle anymore than he has already. Last fight had him literally collapsing with blood leaking from his nose, as he gave his all just to keep up with swarms of enemies. He’s getting better with his magic thanks to Daelynn’s lessons and with him being more tough when it comes to physical exercise. Small smile plays on his lips, when he remembers the slightly awed look on Morkai’s face, when he slammed a foe to the ground with just a flick of his wrist. Vaguely, he remembers grumbling and naming him a _bothersome idiot_ a few times as well, when Morkai had to carry him away from the battlefield, Straasa’s hand on his arm and worried eyes peering at his face.

He slips into their shared tent, noticing Morkai’s bare back as he’s sorting things from his pack, sitting cross legged on the floor. His hair isn’t tied, long auburn strands falling freely over one shoulder. He doesn’t say anything when Valerian sits next to him, reaching for his own pack to hide away his toilettes and look for a clean shirt. Valerian mutters a curse, when he doesn't find any, thinking he should go back to the stream and wash the clothes, before it’s too dark. 

His fingers close on a smooth vial and he glances at it with a hum. Morkai shifts next to him, collecting all the things back to his pack and moving to his bedroll. He still hasn’t spoken a word and irritation spikes in Valerian’s veins, as he starts to get an idea why he’s acting like this. 

_Possessive bastard_ , he thinks with a roll of his eyes. He turns on his knees and throws a vial at the redhead. “Catch!” 

Morkai doesn’t even fumble with the object, but green eyes glare briefly at him, before glancing at the vial, brows furrowing. His jaw works for a moment, then he huffs and sits up, getting a sniff at the golden liquid. 

“Where did you get it?”

“I’ve collected some earlier in the morning.”

A frown turns into a slight scowl. “You went to get honey from wild bees all alone, when you should stay in bed?” Valerian admires the strength of Morkai’s teeth, because any normal person’s mouth would be full of _nothing_ by now, with the amount of pressure the man puts on his jaw.

Valerian briefly hollows his cheeks, blinking slowly at Morkai. He’s in a need of good time, he thinks, watching the tense line of his shoulders. As soon as Straasa’s done with his watch, Morkai is getting his dick sucked. While being held down by the other man, preferably to shut him up, with his mouth occupied as well. 

“I went to relieve myself and noticed a beehive nearby.” He drawls, “So I thought it’d be nice to get you some. You’re welcome, by the way.”

Morkai just keeps looking at him like he’s from the Moon, then pinches the bridge of his nose with a loud exhale. “Impossible, you’re _impossible._ ” He mumbles and Valerian smiles, leaning closer. 

“Should I ask you for permission every time there’s a chance you won’t approve of my choice?” He asks playfully, golden eyes heavy with an unspoken promise. Morkai’s lips stretch slowly in a toothy grin and before he has the chance to react, he ends up sprawled over Morkai’s chest, the top of his head almost colliding with his chin and he squints at the smirk Morkai sports. 

“You were saying?” He shifts and a leg sneaks in between Valerian’s own, hitching his hips up. Thick thigh presses on his crotch making him gasp and he tilts his head up, scratching at Morkai’s naked chest, catching a nipple. Morkai hisses before their lips collide, his hands on the base of his skull and on the small of his back. He holds him down, when Valerian tries to roll his hips, and instead it’s Morkai who sets up the rhythm of his thigh rubbing at him. 

Valerian whimpers, when his cock starts to fill, the sweet pressure and friction making his eyes fall closed, mouth open. Giving the chance for Morkai’s tongue to lick and suck, devouring him in the intensity of the kiss and his fingers twist at the nipple under his palm to get some resemblance of control. Morkai’s teeth close at his lip in retaliation with a growl and he smiles, panting as he bends back a bit to admire the light blush on Morkai’s skin and glistening of his reddened mouth. A quiet moan rewards him, when he’s able to shift one leg and press it to Morkai’s own hard length. 

“I have plans as soon as Straasa’s here, so let's not be so hasty.” Valerian whispers huskily, unhurriedly kissing along his neck, stopping before his short beard starts. “And you’re gonna lie down and just enjoy it.” 

Morkai’s green eyes glint, when he looks at him and he licks his lips, teeth catching on it. “Oh yeah?” His hand slips past the hem of Valerian’s trousers, thick fingers going down the line of his buttcheeks and Valerian squirms, when they knead and squeeze the muscle. Morkai drinks up the expression on his face and he enjoys the way he looks at him, feeling his heart speed up under razor sharp attention.

“Yes.” He swallows, Morkai’s gaze following the motion and he uses the distraction to straddle his hips. Both of Valerian’s hands are splayed on the redhead’s chest as he sits back, pushing at the hard cock under his clothed butt. Morkai’s palm tightens on his ass, other resting on his thigh, the warmth of his wide hand seeping through the fabric of his trousers and he smiles, eyes softening as he’s bending down. Morkai just watches him, silently, as Valerian brushes his lips over his forehead, brow, eyelids and cheekbones. His fingers relax and claw at him, like he isn’t sure if he should grab and keep him down or just let him do what he pleases. And when Valerian plants few feather-like kisses on his mouth while running his hands through his silky hair, he just sighs into it, shoulders relaxing.

They stay like this for a moment, Valerian hovering above Morkai, their noses touching and eyes almost crossing until they close them with an amused huff, resting their foreheads together. Morkai’s hands move up to Valerian’s sides, the touch almost too light and he wiggles when it starts to tickle. With the last peck to Morkai’s cheek, Valerian shifts and makes himself comfortable on his side, head on Morkai’s shoulder, hand on his chest. He swings a leg over his waist as well when Morkai grumbles something under his breath, but he easily wraps his arm around Valerian’s back, holding him tight. His thumb rubs circles on the skin of his hip and he melts under the soft touch, shamelessly inhaling the scent of his lovely man. 

He starts to doze off, when Morkai asks him in a low voice, “You’re alright?” 

And Valerian knows what he’s asking about, as it isn’t about their current _frustration_ . It can wait until Straasa is there with them. No, Morkai is asking about Valerian’s wellbeing, being witness to his yesterday’s collapse and today’s magical cuddle session with Daelynn. He worries, he knows that, and unlike Straasa who wears his concern openly, Morkai chooses to brood and close off. He’s aware of it and he’s grateful Morkai cares so much to lose himself in distress, even if it’s often in pair with irritation. Though he _doesn’t want_ any of them worried over him, not on purpose anyway, not as he is worried every time they’re fighting for their lives. 

Valerian’s throat closes when he thinks about past situations, when it was them who were bleeding and he was the one who had to tend to their wounds. Not now, he thinks and his exhale is a bit shaky, but he hides his face in the crook of Morkai’s neck, placing lingering and wet kiss on the warm skin.

“I’m okay.” He whispers, turning to wrap his arm over Morkai’s shoulder as he nuzzles his face to his chest. “I’m perfectly fine.”

And he’s going to be even better when Straasa joins them in their embrace, Valerian thinks as without word Morkai’s arms close over him in one tight hug, strong palm gently holding the back of his neck, scratching at his scalp. It makes him sigh, his eyes fluttering close and he lets himself to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making a series of two main pairings with Valerian, there's no other way xD


End file.
